I will always protect you
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: An AU to season 5. It's a Laley. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have a lot of other stories to update and I will get to them. This story came to me as I was watching the fifth season on DVD and it won't leave my head. This is not a Naley!

Background

Nathan/Haley/Jamie: Nathan's accident that left him in a wheelchair didn't happen. Instead he lost his chance because of the points shaven thing. He's a lot more angry than on the show. Haley is an english teacher like on the show. Jamie is the same as he is on the show and just as cute! He's really close to Lucas.

Lucas/Peyton: Lucas and Peyton did break up but it was a muteral decision. They both agreed that it was too hard on the both of them to be in a long distance relationship. Lucas has published his first book and is going to be the head coach of the Ravens along with Skills as his assistant. Lucas is not with Lindsay but she is is editor. He is having trouble writting his next book.

Peyton: Peyton came home after a year and started the record company.

Brooke/Clothes Over Bros: Brooke owns the company with Victoria. Victoria is like she is on the show but a little meaner.

That's it. Enjoy!

Haley and Jamie walked into the house and saw Nathan was sitting on the couch.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago. You know that I like to eat supper at excatly 5:30. Where is it?" Nathan asked as he got up.

"I had to go get Jamie from Skills. We got to talking and I lost track of time." Haley said.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you to see him anymore." Nathan said.

"Jamie, why don't you go feed Chester?" Haley suggested. Jamie ran away to his room.

"I've had it up to here with this Nathan. The reason Skills and I had to talk was because Jamie said something that was serious. He told Skills that he didn't think you loved him because you're always yelling at him." Haley said.

"He's going to have to learn to listen to me. I yell at him because he's not doing what I told him." Nathan said.

"He's four years old Nathan! He shouldn't have to clean up after you and make you something to eat! Make your own supper." Haley said as she turned around to go to Jamie's room. Nathan grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"You don't talk to me that way! It's your's and the brat's falut I'm like this! If you hadn't been pregnant then I wouldn't have had to borrow the money." Nathan said.

"That brat is you son asshole!" Haley said. Nathan slapped her across the face. Jamie had come out of his room and saw Nathan kick Haley in the stomach. haley started to cry so he punched her in the face. Jamie quickly ran into Nathan and Haley's room and locked the door. He ran to the phone and dialed Lucas's number.

Lucas's

Lucas was trying to write something for Lindsay to edit when his phone rang.

"Hello." Lucas said as he answered the phone.

"Uncle Luke, mommy needs help." Jamie said.

"Jamie, what's going on? Is mommy hurt?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Daddy hit her and threw her onto the floor and kicked her. I ran into their room, locked the door and called you. He's scaring me uncle Lucas." Jamie said.

"Jamie, listen carefully. I want you to hide somewhere in the room. Do not come out of your hiding place until I come in and get you. I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes." Lucas said as they hung up. He grabbed his keys and rang out. Jamie ran and hid in the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: For the purpose of this story Haley's parents died a few years back from a car accident, Dan's in prision and Deb overdosed. Lucas has his own apartment._

Lucas drove like a mad man all the way to Nathan and Haley's. He walked into the house just as Nathan threw Haley into the wall. Lucas ran and punched him in the face.

"I told you years ago that you had better not ever hurt her!" Lucas screamed.

"Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you." Nathan said.

"It sure as hell does! Now we can do this two ways. Haley and Jamie can come with me or they can come with the police. Either way they're not staying here anymore." Lucas said.

"No way! They're mine!" Nathan yelled as he went to punch Lucas. Lucas was faster. He punched Nathan. Nathan fell to the ground uncontious.

"Is he dead?" Haley asked as Lucas checked him.

"No. He's just knocked out." Lucas said as he looked at her. She had a black eye forming. Lucas went into the bedroom.

"Jamie, you can come out now buddy." Lucas said. Jamie slowly came out of the closet. Lucas picked him up.

**Hospital**

Haley had refused to go to the hospital but Lucas made her. Haley had been checked out and had talked to the cops while they waited for the results. Jamie hadn't said anything yet.

"Except for three bruised ribs you're ok. I would like to keep you here over night for your safety, unless you would like to go home." The doctor said.

"I would like to go home." Haley said.

"Ok. I'll get your discharge papers." The doctor said as he left.

"You can drop us off at a hotel." Haley said.

'No way. You and Jamie are staying with me. Jamie will stay in Lily's room and you'll stay in my room." Lucas said as the doctor came in.

"Here is a prescription for a pain killer. They are addictive so only take it only if you need to. " The doctor said as they left.

**Lucas's**

"He's out like a light. What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he came into his bedroom.

"He should be after the night he had. How did you know we needed you?" Haley asked.

"Jamie called me after he saw Nathan punch and kick you." Lucas said.

"I wish he hadn't seen it. Where are you going?" Haley asked as Lucas grabbed a pillow and blanket from his closet.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Lucas explained.

"Can you sleep in the bed with me? I don't want to sleep alone." Haley said. Lucas put the pillow and blanket back and crawled into bed with her. Haley snuggled next to him.

"What am I going to do Luke? I can't go back there. I'm scared." Haley asked.

"You and Jamie are going to stay here as long as you want. You don't need to be scared because I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let Nathan anywhere near you or Jamie." Lucas said as he put his arms around her. Haley quickly fell asleep. Lucas stayed awake for a while. Just as he was about to fall asleep he saw Jamie standing in the doorway. Lucas carefully unwrapped himself from Haley and walked over.

"Hi buddy. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Lucas asked. Jamie nodded his head.

"It's ok. Come on. You can sleep with me and momma." Lucas said as he picked him up and carried him to the bed. They were asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some of you didn't like Nathan sexually abused Jamie so I've decided to change it so that he didn't abuse Jamie. Now that I've thought about it Nathan would never do that. I'll try and have the next chapter up by the end of today.


End file.
